A funny thing happened yesterday
by Little Miss Delliham
Summary: A funny thing happened yesterday...or was it today?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I admit! none of it is mine (breaks down in tears) although * sob * this story is (starts to cheer up) oh, but Voyager and all related stuff isn't (burst in to tears again) please don't sue me * sob * please?  
  
A FUNNY THING HAPPENED YESTERDAY . or was it today?  
  
This day started just like any other day, B'Elanna Torres was screaming at Tom Paris and he was screaming back. It was 8:31 am and Tom was trying to leave his and B'Elanna's quarters to go to another boring day of work at the comm station onboard Voyager, when she got up him for not ironing his uniform. "But I AM lazy and NOW I am late for work!" he yelled. "I don't care" B'Elanna yelled back " you're going to iron that uniform right now whether you like it or not". "Make me" he yelled as the door slammed shut (even though they slide...dont ask me). He ran down the corridor almost crying - not because he hated it when B'Elanna acted like his mum, well he did, but mostly because he was afraid of dying from Janeway's death glance (which he most certainly would receive). He was deciding whether or not to go to work and call it a sicky, but decided he would go hide somewhere instead. Because apart from the fact that he was in for a death glance, he would have to report into sick bay in which case he would be found healthy. Whilst wandering around trying to think of somewhere to go and hide Voyager suddenly shook very violently knocking Tom (and everyone else onboard the ship) over. It was followed by a blinding white light.  
  
On the bridge, Captain Janeway steadied herself, "Report!" she ordered to her remaining live crew. "Breachings on decks 12,14 and 25!, 20% damage to the hull, Shields are down and 52 reported casualties and numerous crew missing", an anonymous crew member said. "Right!" Janeway replied "seal off those decks and fix them, get the shields back on-line and 52 REPORTED casualties??? mmmm, whatever, tell the Doc to fix 'em fast too.Oh yeah, find the missing people". "yes ma'am" the same anonymous crew member said.  
  
Authors note: PLEASE REVIEW even if you didn't like it. I want reviews!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Funny Thing Happened Yesterday: Chapter 2  
  
"I'm late! I'm LATE!." Tuvok woke to find himself laying on the ground in a forest. Slowly he sat up and just in time to see a huge pocket watch with arms and legs running around holding a little white rabbit on a chain franticly saying "I'm late! I'm late! .And LOST!." It flopped over with a sigh. Cautiously he got up and went over to it, "Hello. I am Tuvok. Would you give me a logical explanation of where I am?" he asked "of course I know where you are! You're standing right in front of me" was the reply he received "no, what I meant was, what is this place and where is it" Tuvok corrected himself so the lower life-form could understand him. "How am I suppose to know.I'M LOST" it replied rudely and with that got up and ran away. That's strange, he thought, very strange...  
  
B'Elanna awoke in a poorly lit room. "This better not be one of your holodeck jokes Tom!" she warned "Or I'm going to KILL you!!!" She then got up and surveyed the area. It was totally blank and the only way out that she could find was a small black hole in the ground, "computer end program" pause "Computer end program!" still nothing and she was starting to get more annoyed than she already was "COMPUTER END PROGRAME!!! she screamed. Pissed off and seeing that the hole was the only way out she jumped down it. "!##jhh@%$6gier" the sound of her cursing voice went on forever, just like the cold darkness of the pitch-black hole that she was falling through.  
  
Seven of nine had landed on the ground with a THUD. Looking around, she saw a strange and unfamiliar forest, the only thing that broke the green forest- y view was a long winding paved road that ran straight through it. She got up and started to walk along the road. Suddenly the pocket watch landed on the ground behind her. She spun around to look at him. "Are you all right?'' She asked in her drone-like voice "WAHOO" he shouted, "I've found it!" "Specify" She asked it, "the yellow paved road!" he answered happily "where does this yellow paved road go?" she said once again in her borg-y voice, "anywhere you want!" he replied as he strolled down the path. Stopping, it turned then said, "well, are you coming?" "Where to?" she replied. The watch rolled its eyes and linked arms with her and started to skip off. In one quick movement seven grabbed its arm, flung it to the ground and extended her assimilation tubules from her hand. "I am borg." she stated "and I will adapted. Do NOT attempted to touch me again or you will be assimilated." "o..ok-a-y" it said timidly. She released her grip and the pocket watch got up and fled from sevens veiw. Seven (recovered from the sudden outburst of anger) stood up and continued down the road. Alone.  
  
Some where further down the track Harry Kim and Neelix were walking along when a sobbing cry came from just off the path to their left. As they peered inside the forest they saw a rusty tin man with all his parts scattered around on the ground. "What do you want?" he said in a rather rude way "can't you leave a man to mourn? ", Harry and Neelix looked at each other. "get up you sad pile of tin and tell us what happened." Neelix sighed as he stepped forward (with a slight wobble) to help the distressed man, "well," he sobbed "could you help me pull myself together first?" (yeah I know that's lame but watch ya gonna do 'bout it?) "alright" they agreed. As they put him back together he told them of the wicked heartless witch who posed as a beautiful tin woman then stole his heart. "She lost her heart when the man who loved her forgot about her and is terribly sad because she can't love anyone or anything anymore." he explained "she wants to steel everyone's hearts to make them just like her . without feelings.and sad". "That's terrible" Harry exclaimed. (wahoo go harry) They all got talking and decided to continue their journey together. They walked for ages and ages most of the time talking about the witch and her heart. Eventually they can to a fork in the road. 


End file.
